<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What They Deserve by GeniaTheParadox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500631">What They Deserve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniaTheParadox/pseuds/GeniaTheParadox'>GeniaTheParadox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Wedding Fluff, canon? i don't know her, i think we all needed this after... That Episode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniaTheParadox/pseuds/GeniaTheParadox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Qrow never thought that he'd get married. And he isn't sure he deserves it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What They Deserve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nothing like a great fictional tragedy to make me creative again. Volume 7 Chapter 12 really did a number on me, so I'm coping with furious denial and tooth-rotting fluff. </p><p>This one is for the Lucky Charms group chat on Tumblr, thanks for getting me writing again and I hope this is too your liking. </p><p>And, of course, Fair Game Rights!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a sunny day in Patch, and Qrow's hands were shaking. </p><p><br/>
Through the window he could see the large marquee that had been set up on the grounds of the Rose-Xiao Long home, white and beautiful, adorned with fragrant flowers of every colour. Guests were starting to make their way to their seats, their laughter and chatter wafting in through the open bedroom window, along with the faint sounds of the band tuning up. It was all so wholesome, so picturesque. So why did Qrow feel like this? </p><p><br/>
Well, that was a stupid question. He knew exactly what was wrong with him, it was the same thing that was always wrong with him. Everything had been going perfectly so far, but Qrow knew it couldn't last. His Semblance wouldn't let this last. Honestly, Qrow was surprised it hadn't started raining yet. </p><p><br/>
How had he let Clover talk him into an outdoor wedding? </p><p><br/>
Qrow fumbled with his deep crimson bowtie (it matched his suit, which in turn, matched his eyes), trying his absolute damnedest to be positive as he glared at himself in the dresser mirror. He needed to get a grip. This was supposed to be the happiest day of his life, after all. If you had asked him just a few years ago, Qrow would have insisted that he wouldn't ever get married. He wasn't the marrying type. There were more important things going on than trivial nonsense like marrying someone, and Qrow couldn't imagine those important things ever truly being resolved, at least not in any way that would leave room for living <em>happily ever after</em>. The real world wasn't a fairy tale, and the darkness over Remnant, over Qrow himself, was all encompassing back then, a war with no hope and no end in sight. </p><p><br/>
But it did end. Salem was gone and the world was finally experiencing genuine peace, beginning to heal from all the hurt she had caused and rebuild the trust and togetherness that Remnant was sorely missing – it wasn't perfect, but it was <em>better</em>. And Qrow had met the love of his life, he was actually happy, the happiest he had probably ever been. He didn't think this would ever happen to him. And why would he? A man like him wasn't destined for a happy, domestic life. The fact that he hadn't died in battle or drank himself to death was a damn miracle. He wasn't supposed to fall in love and have it not end in tragedy and heartbreak. A screw up like him didn't deserve any of this...</p><p><br/>
Qrow's struggle with his bowtie caused him to knock his half empty glass of water off the table, the smash startling him out of his self-loathing spiral. Gods, he really needed to calm down. At this rate it was definitely going to rain. </p><p><br/>
“Uncle Qrow?” </p><p><br/>
Qrow looked up from the mess of broken glass on the floor to find Ruby standing at the door. She stepped carefully into the room – she was still not great at walking in heels – with an all too familiar look of concern in her silver eyes. </p><p><br/>
“Hey, kiddo,” said Qrow, trying to smile. </p><p><br/>
“Are you okay?” Ruby asked, fiddling with her little bouquet of red and yellow roses. “The ceremony’s starting soon, we were all wondering when you were coming down.” </p><p><br/>
“I won't be long,” said Qrow. “I've just... never been good at tying a bowtie.” </p><p><br/>
Ruby tucked her bouquet until her arm and reached out to her uncle's collar. “I can help! I just got done putting a bowtie on Zwei, and I'm getting pretty good at it. He's going to be the most dapper ring bearer there's ever been, Dad's already taken a million photos!” </p><p><br/>
Qrow smiled fondly up at his niece as she carefully fixed his bowtie. Gods, he could remember when she was born. She had been so small, he was absolutely terrified to hold her. But just like when Yang was born, little Ruby was shoved into his arms by her father, and Qrow had instantly fallen in love. Ruby had immediately cooed with delight as Qrow held her for the first time, and promptly burst into tears the second Taiyang had tried to take her back, and Qrow knew in that moment that there was nothing in the world that he wouldn't do to protect her. And now look at her, all grown up and taking care of him. </p><p><br/>
“Are you sure you're okay, Uncle Qrow?” </p><p><br/>
Qrow's chuckle sounded hollow even to himself. “I'm fine, Ruby, quit worrying. Last minute jitters and all that.” </p><p><br/>
“I get it,” said Ruby. “It's finally the big day, I know you've been nervous. Uncle Clover's pretty nervous too, he's been fussing over every little detail. It's actually kinda cute.” </p><p><br/>
Qrow tried to suppress a blush, his stomach fluttering with a surprisingly intense burst of joy. He would never get used to the girls referring to Clover as their uncle too. Clover himself had been an emotional wreck the first time Ruby and Yang had called him Uncle Clover – he was an only child from a very small family in Mantle who joined the Atlas military right after graduating and, much like Qrow, never thought he would ever get married, let alone be anyone's uncle. He really was a part of the family, and the little reminder from his girls made Qrow impossibly happy every time.</p><p><br/>
“I understand why you're feeling anxious,” Ruby continued, finishing up with his bowtie and smoothing down his lapels. </p><p><br/>
“Do you now?” Qrow said with a raised eyebrow. “Am I about to get another patented Ruby Rose Inspirational Speech?” </p><p><br/>
“Shut up!” Ruby giggled, playfully shoving Qrow's shoulder. “I'm trying to be nice! I get that you're nervous about today, but I don't want you to get bogged down in all the bad ‘what-ifs'. You know, I knew from the moment you guys met that Uncle Clover was gonna be the best thing that ever happened to you.” </p><p><br/>
“The <em>moment</em> we met, huh?” Qrow smirked. “I see that you and him both like to forget that the first time we met, he <em>arrested</em> us.”</p><p><br/>
“You know what I mean!” Ruby huffed, rolling her eyes. “The two of you met, and we could all tell right away how much happier you were. And I know Uncle Clover felt happier once he was with you too. Today's a big day, sure, but if a few little things go wrong it won't matter. Because after today you guys are gonna be <em>married</em>, and you get to spend the rest of your lives making each other happy.”</p><p><br/>
Ruby reached for Qrow's hand, squeezing it as she smiled warmly at him.</p><p><br/>
“I'm so proud of you, Uncle Qrow. You deserve this.” </p><p><br/>
Qrow felt his chest swell with emotion. He stood up from his chair and pulled his niece into a tight hug, pressing as kiss to the top of her head.</p><p> <br/>
“Thanks, pipsqueak,” he murmured against her hair. “You always know just what to say. I... I wish your Mom could be here today, but... but it feels like she is. She wouldn't let me wallow in all my stupid fears either. She wouldn't let me doubt myself. Hell, she'd be kicking me down the aisle herself.” </p><p><br/>
Ruby chuckled as she pulled away from the hug, wiping away a tear. “I bet Mom would love Uncle Clover just as much as I do.” </p><p><br/>
“Yeah,” said Qrow, smiling fondly at his niece. She reminded him of Summer more everyday, and for once that fact wasn't painful. “She would.” </p><p><br/>
Qrow couldn't believe it, but nothing went wrong. There wasn't a cloud in the sky as he finally stepped outside, the marquee was still standing, none of the chairs had broken. Ruby and Yang looked beautiful in their bridesmaids dresses, their faces lit up with smiles as they held his arms and walked side by side with him down the aisle. Qrow glanced around and was amazed at all the familiar faces who all looked so pleased for him – all the kids who by this point also called him Uncle Qrow (and Gods, he really had a lot of nieces and nephews now), the Beacon professors and the Atlas Ace Operatives, Tai grinning like crazy up front, and even Winter Schnee had shown up. He knew James was too busy with the restoration of Atlas and Mantle to attend himself, so Penny and Winter were sent in his place, but Qrow also knew that Weiss had definitely twisted the Ice Queen's arm to ensure her attendance. And off in the trees Qrow even spotted the familiar red eyes of a raven sitting on a branch. He knew she was too proud to actually show her face, but he was still surprisingly glad that his sister was here too. </p><p><br/>
But the rest of the world fell away when Qrow's eyes finally landed on Clover. </p><p><br/>
He looked absolutely gorgeous in his perfectly tailored suit, the dark emerald green of the fabric setting off his bright teal eyes amazingly, his signature four leaf clover pin glinting in the sunlight. But more than anything, Qrow couldn't get over just how incredibly <em>in love</em> Clover looked. By the time Qrow made it to the end of the aisle and his nieces took their seats, Clover had covered his mouth, a single tear running down his cheek. </p><p><br/>
They took each others hands as the officiant began the ceremony, but Qrow was barely listening. He and Clover couldn't take their eyes off each other, they couldn't wipe the smiles off their faces. Qrow wasn't sure if he had ever smiled so much in his entire life, it was actually starting to make his face hurt. </p><p><br/>
They finally got to the vows, and Qrow felt breathless as Clover began to speak. </p><p><br/>
“Qrow,” he said softly. “When we met, I never could have imagined how much of an impact you would have on my life. I didn't even realise what was missing until you came along. Meeting you was the best luck I've ever had, and I cannot wait to spend the rest our lives showing you just how much I love you. I love you with all my heart, getting to be your husband will truly make me the luckiest man in all of Remnant, and I promise I'm going to spend every day making you feel as happy and as loved and as cared for as you've always deserved to be.” </p><p><br/>
Clover sounded adorably choked up by the end of his vows, fresh tears welling his eyes. Qrow could hear sniffling coming from the guests, and someone that sounded a lot like Nora whisper “Awww...” but he didn't dare to look away from Clover. The only way he could get through saying his prepared vows out loud was to pretend like nobody other than Clover could hear him – honestly, he kind of wished he could just tell everyone to turn away and shove their fingers in their ears until he was done. He cleared his throat a few times, squeezing Clover’s hands maybe a little too tightly, and took a deep breathe. He could do this, he could do this... </p><p><br/>
“Clover, I... I don't know if I've ever been this happy before, it's honestly kind of overwhelming. But it's also incredible. And I have you to thank for that. I know you always tell me I need to think a little more highly of myself, and learn to take a compliment and everything... and I'm working on that, I swear! But... I was in such a dark place before I met you, one I never thought I'd get out of. It's a struggle everyday, but knowing that you'll be by my side through it all... it's more than I deserve. More than I <em>thought</em> I deserved, I should say. You’re the good luck I needed after a lifetime of bad, and I... I promise to be there for you like you've been there for me. And love you as unconditionally as you love me. For as long as you'll have me.” </p><p><br/>
Clover lets out a watery chuckle. “So forever then?” </p><p><br/>
“I mean, yeah, I guess,” Qrow quietly laughed back, holding back his own tears with all his might. He really did not need all these people to see him cry.</p><p> <br/>
There were definitely sniffles coming from the guests now. Qrow and Clover exchanged rings, said “I do,” and once the officiant pronounced them as husbands it was like a weight had been lifted from Qrow's shoulders. They both leaned in at the same time for their first kiss as a married couple, soft and sweet, and Qrow all but melted against Clover – against his <em>husband</em>. Once they separated, they turned towards the guests applauding them, hand in hand. Ruby, Yang, Nora and Elm were whooping loudly and, much to Qrow’s amusement, he definitely spotted Winter quickly dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief.</p><p><br/>
They walked back up the aisle with the guests following behind them, out into the garden for photos and congratulations, as Glynda used her Semblance to rearrange the inside of the marquee for the reception. Before Qrow could do anything else, Ruby was suddenly wrapped around him in a burst of rose petals that nearly knock him off his feet, and the rest of the kids were soon surrounding the newlyweds in excited chatter.</p><p><br/>
“Congratulations!!” Nora exclaimed. </p><p><br/>
“It was a wonderful ceremony,” Ren said much more calmly.</p><p><br/>
“Yeah, it was lovely!” said Oscar. </p><p><br/>
“Welcome to the family, Uncle Clover!” said Yang, giving Clover a playful punch in the arm. </p><p><br/>
“Your vows were beautiful,” said Weiss.</p><p><br/>
“It was so romantic,” said Blake, holding tightly onto Yang's hand. </p><p><br/>
“We're so happy for you guys,” said Jaune, still wiping his tears away.</p><p><br/>
“Okay, okay, let's give the happy couple some room to breath,” said Taiyang, just as Ruby fell off of Qrow's arm and into a heap on the grass. </p><p><br/>
“It's not a problem, Tai,” Clover laughed, helping a giggling Ruby to her feet. “We don't mind the attention.” </p><p><br/>
“Wow,” Taiyang chuckled. “You two have only been married for about two and half minutes and you already have...” He did a quick head count. “Eight children! You sure do work fast!” </p><p><br/>
Qrow gave his old friend a shove as Clover laughed beside him. “Shut up...”</p><p><br/>
Throughout the reception, Qrow didn't want to leave Clover's side. It was an extra challenge trying to eat dinner because Qrow refused to let go of his husband's hand – <em>his husband</em>, Gods, he would never get tired of saying that, even thinking it made him feel like his heart was going to burst with joy. He didn't even mind when Taiyang's best man speech was littered with embarrassing stories from their days at Beacon. The mood he was in, the happiness he felt... nothing could extinguish it. To think, he had been so worried about today, had been drowning in his own anxiety just a few hours ago. His stressing seemed so stupid now. Qrow squeezed Clover's hand, leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek as Taiyang raised his glass of non-alcoholic champagne. </p><p><br/>
“Mr and Mr Branwen-Ebi, you guys are already the most embarrassingly cute couple I've ever seen. You both deserve all the happiness in the world. To the happy couple!”</p><p><br/>
“To the happy couple!” everyone toasted. </p><p><br/>
They held each other close for their first dance, the band playing a soft, slow love song, the guests taking photos and videos on their Scrolls that Qrow was only barely aware of. He was completely lost in his husband, in his eyes and his smile and his strong arms holding him close as they swayed to the music together. The rest of the world all but disappeared. They pressed their foreheads together, breathing each other in, Clover quietly humming along to the song. </p><p><br/>
“Branwen-Ebi...” Qrow whispered.</p><p> <br/>
Clover opened his eyes. “Hmm?” </p><p><br/>
“Sorry, I just...” Qrow blushed, looking up into his husband's eyes. “I'm never gonna get used to that. Our names together.” </p><p><br/>
“Our <em>new</em> name,” Clover said with a smile, stroking Qrow's cheek. </p><p><br/>
They looked into each other's eyes, and Qrow tried his best to hide the uncertainty there. Not that there was any point in hiding. Clover gently cupped Qrow's face and pulled him into a tender kiss that only lasted a second, but was enough to make Qrow's breathe catch in his throat. When they separated, Clover spoke as if he knew exactly what Qrow was struggling to say. </p><p><br/>
“I know today has been... a lot. All this attention can be overwhelming, I've been running on pure adrenaline myself! I wanted today to be perfect for us, for <em>you</em>, and it has been. You can chalk it all up to Semblances, but honestly? I don't think anything could have made today less than perfect. Because I got to marry you.” </p><p><br/>
Qrow pressed his face into Clover's broad shoulder, hiding how close to tears he was. “You're so corny.”</p><p> <br/>
“Get used to it, little bird,” Clover laughed. “I meant it when I promised to show you how much I love you everyday for the rest of our lives. I plan on being extremely corny, downright insufferable. If I don't get you all cute and flustered at least once a day, I won't be doing my job as your husband. Speaking of which... Gods, you look beautiful in that suit.” </p><p><br/>
Qrow rolled his eyes as his husband's smug grin. “You don't look so bad yourself, lucky charm.”</p><p><br/>
“If I’m lucky, I'll still have you swooning over my good looks when we're old men.”</p><p><br/>
“Sure, if you're lucky,” Qrow scoffed, pressing a kiss to the corner of Clover’s mouth. “And I do not <em>swoon</em>, no matter how hot you look.” </p><p><br/>
“Whatever you say, Mr Branwen-Ebi,” Clover said, smirking as Qrow instantly blushed at being called that. </p><p><br/>
The band had started playing something a little faster, and other guests had gotten up to dance along side the newlyweds. Yang immediately pulled Blake to her feet, the two girls giggling as they danced together, and Qrow smiled as he watched them over Clover's shoulder – he was sure he'd be attending their wedding one day. After all they had been through, Yang and Blake deserved to be happy. Just as he and Clover did. </p><p><br/>
After so much loss and tragedy, so much fighting, so much pain, they could all finally feel at peace. The sun began to set over the Rose-Xiao Long home and Qrow slow danced with Clover – with<em> his husband</em> – surrounded by his friends and family. This was exactly what Qrow Branwen-Ebi deserved. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments would be nice, I feel like I totally rushed this so I need to be reassured that this is okay. </p><p>Also I can't remember the last time I wrote something that was G rated, so......</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>